Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a covering structure, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a covering structure having an electromagnetic interference shielding ability thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, personal computers have been widely applied in work and life. The current common personal computers include desktop and notebook computers.
In terms of the personal computer, a casing of a host thereof generally has a reserved opening for facilitating an assembling an optical drive for expansion to the host, and then the opening is to be covered with a plastic cover. In addition, in order to prevent an electromagnetic wave generated by electronic components of the personal computer from causing an interference to other electronic devices and to avoid the electromagnetic wave from the outside from influencing the normal operation of the personal computer, a conductive component is usually being installed at the casing to cover the opening, so that the electromagnetic wave is able to be transmitted to the casing through the conductive component, thereby achieving an electromagnetic interference shielding effect. When a user is to install the optical drive for expansion to the host, the user has to firstly dissemble the plastic cover covering the opening of the casing and then to dissemble the conductive component, before installing the optical drive; and in some certain designs, the user even has to use tools to remove screws in order to smoothly perform the dissembling, and thus it is relatively time and labor costing.